pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xatu
| name='Xatu'| jname=(ネイティオ Natio)| image= | ndex=178| evofrom=Natu| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= Zah-too | hp=65| atk=75| def=70| satk=95| sdef=70| spd=95| species=Mystic Pokémon| type= / | height=4'11"| weight=33.1 lbs| ability=Synchronize *Early Bird| color='Green'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Xatu (ネイティオ Natio) is a / -type Pokémon and the evolved form of Natu. It can evolve from a Natu starting at level 25. Appearance Xatu are a green bird-like Pokémon with features resembling that of a totem pole. Much larger than their pre-evolved form, Natu, Xatu have large, white wings that they usually place in front of them, almost covering their entire front. On Xatu's chest, there is a patch of green with a pattern in it that resembles two eyes. There is a very subtle difference between the male and female Xatu. On a male Xatu there are three yellow stripes on the lower part of its body, on a female there is only two. Special Abilities Xatu can have the abilities Synchronize or Early Bird. The ability Synchronize will pass on an inflicted status effect to an opponent, while Early Bird will allow for quick awakening from a sleep status effect. On a few occasions, Xatu have been shown using their psychic abilities in a variety of ways, mainly though, it has been seen using them to predict the future. In the Anime reminisces about a movie with a Xatu that is similar to Titanic.]] Xatu have made a few appearances throughout the anime, the first of which was in the episode Xatu the Future. In this episode, Xatu were used by a girl named Callista in order to predict the weather. The problem was that one of her Xatu was having trouble making correct predictions. Xatu again appeared in the episode Me, Myself and Time, under the ownership of another girl named Callista (no relation to the first), who had traveled back through time. Xatu's third appearance so far, was in the episode Lights, Camerupt, Action. In this episode a Xatu and a Natu were featured in a movie that was very similar to the actual film Titanic. Xatu's final appearance was in the Pokemon DP Galactic Battles episode "Historical mystery tour" were it and it's pre-evolved form Natu appeared. Game Info Xatu first appeared in the Generation II games. They are the evolved form of a Natu, and can evolve at level 25. Locations | goldsilver=Evolve Natu| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Natu| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Safari Zone| rsrarity=Rare| emerald=Safari Zone| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Natu| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Natu| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Natu| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Natu| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | RS Pinball=Evolve Natu| Trozei=Secret Storage 5 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Natu| PMD2=Spacial Rift (B1F-B7F)| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Xatu| gold=They say that it stays still and quiet because it is seeing both the past and future at the same time.| silver=In South America, it is said that its right eye sees the future and its left eye views the past.| crystal=Once it begins to meditate at sunrise, the entire day will pass before it will move again.| ruby=Xatu stands rooted and still in one spot all day long. People believe that this Pokémon does so out of fear of the terrible things it has foreseen in the future.| sapphire=Xatu is known to stand motionless while staring at the sun all day long. Some people revere it as a mystical Pokémon out of their belief that Xatu is in possession of the power to see into the future.| emerald=It has the enigmatic power of foreseeing the future. Some people in different lands have long believed that Xatu are emissaries from another world.| firered=In South America, it is said that its right eye sees the future and its left eye views the past.| leafgreen=They say that it stays still and quiet because it is seeing both the past and future at the same time.| diamond=This odd Pokémon can see both the past and the future. It eyes the sun's movements all day.| pearl=This odd Pokémon can see both the past and the future. It eyes the sun's movements all day.| platinum=This odd Pokémon can see both the past and the future. It eyes the sun's movements all day.| heartgold=They say that it stays still and quiet because it is seeing both the past and future at the same time.| soulsilver=In South America, it is said that its right eye sees the future and its left eye views the past.| }} Origins Xatu's appearance is likely based off of a totem pole. Trivia *Xatu seems to have some relation to Flygon, as they share the same species. *Xatu is currently the only known Pokémon whose name begins with an "X". *Xatu's name sounds like "that to". Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon